


It's all going to be okay

by Pixigirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Cute, Don't worry, Emotional, F/M, Gore, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Violence, adrientte, happy yet sad ending, its all going to be okay, love square, mari - Freeform, sad fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixigirl/pseuds/Pixigirl
Summary: When Ladybug is hurt bad Chat is there for her and he isn't going to let her go.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It's all going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot also posted to my tumblr @pixigirl and is inspired by art referenced in the original tumblr post.

*** WARNING!! this does contain major injuries and blood!! ***

Sirens. Yelling. Blood. It was all too much. All Chat could think about was his lady, limp in his arms covered with blood. Not moving. Just still. He held her tight as he ran and ran... and ran.

This time it was too much. It was them against the world, but she tried to do it by herself. He shouldn’t have let her do it. She exhausted herself and this time paid the price.

She was fading fast. He had nowhere to take her. No one knows how to heal her, and they didn’t have Master Fu any more. He took her to the person he trusted most. Marinette.

He rushed to her balcony. No one saw him escape with her, no one knew. He lay her down on her chaise but Marinette was nowhere to be seen. Hoping beyond hope that she was okay. After the attack nothing had been reversed yet, and it was a bad one. He couldn’t lose them both, not now.

He was panting he hoped it would all be okay, it had to be he repeated this over and over. Whispering her ear.

“It’s all going to okay, I just know it” He uttered holding out hope.

He was almost asleep now. It had been a long day, but he lay by her side still, hand in hand. He was suddenly disturbed by beeping. It couldn’t be him, he hadn’t used his Cataclysm. N-no it couldn’t be.

He panicked, what would he do, she would kill him if he found out this way. He ran around in circles looking for something to hide her face with.

At that moment Marinette felt a sharp pain in her side. Her eyelids fluttered as she assessed her environment. She was back in her room and... Chat was here...running in circles???

The last beep sounded and her transformation fell. She gasped as the pain shot through her but Chat was freaking out too much to notice what was happening around her. He was on her bed now ruffling through her blankets it appeared.

“K-kitty?” Marinette rasped. Chat sighed with relief as he spun around eyes closed to face her.

“Your okay! I told you everything would be fine.” Chat insisted. Eyes still closed as he fumbled his way down the ladder towards her. Tripping multiple times.

Marinette groaned to turn towards him. She put her hand on his face as she stroked it his cheek.

“You can open your eyes. I trust you.” Marinette offered. Chat looked her dead in the eyes with relief silent at the moment. He put his forehead on her and tears began to stream down his face. This moment meant everything to him. The people he cared most for were here, and they were safe. His lady, Marinette was safe.

“It’s all going to be okay.” Marinette sobbed into him. This moment could have lasted forever. In each other’s arms they wept, and they vowed never to let the other go, never again.


End file.
